Edward
by FameOverDemise
Summary: What would happen if Edward loved Bella secretly, but Jacob was dating her? All Human BXE Eventually. Rated T to be safe.
1. Player

**A/N- This is TwilightReader3137!**

**PLEASE be nice to me. This is my first fan fiction. Lots is going on with me, so right now I can't handle hate mail. I know it's a weird idea, but I thought it up in Social Studies.**

**Who can you blame?**

**Enjoy! ****J**

**(also, I would like to thank all of my favorite**

**Fanfictioners, like retroninjachick and vampirelegened. Lots of these ideas came from them. They also inspired me to write.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 1

First Sight

EPOV

"EDDIE BEAR! TIME FOR SCHOOL!!!!"

Oh no.

I pulled the pillow over my head with a lot of effort.

This is pathetic.

"EDDIE POO! GET UP!!!"

Oh my God. She did not just call me Eddie Poo.

Alice swiftly hopped on my mattress, jumping up and down like a maniac.

"COME ON EDWARD! PLEASE DON'T MISS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!!

PUT ON THIS SHIRT AND LETS GO!!"

I felt something soft graze my face. First, she calls me eddie poo. THEN shes picking out my clothes. I'm going to have to give Alice a serious talk soon.

"GOD! I MIGHT BE ABLE TO GET DRESSED IF ONLY THIS SIX YEAR OLD WOULD GET OFF OF MY BED AND OUT OF MY ROOM! GO PLAY DRESS UP WITH JASPER OR SOMETHING!"

And with that, I hopped out of bed, picked her up, and threw her out. She landed on her butt, and it kind of looked like it hurt, but at the moment, I didn't care.

I slammed the door in her pixie-like face and turned on my iHome to full blast. This is routine, cause I can't concentrate properly without music. 

I looked down at my simple boxers. They had the Sox on them. **(A/N- I hate the Soxs. But right now they're Edwards favorite. GO CUBS!) **Huh. I could have swore I wore the Garfield ones last night.

I bunted the shirt Alice got me across the room. It landed nicely in the waste paper basket. Even though I love my AC/DC shirt, I was feeling pretty sour towards Alice at the moment. I settled for my Jimi Hendrix shirt and some jeans.

"Umm, EDWARD!" a tiny voice said nervously.

Oh my God. What is she doing here again?

"Have you come to ruin my nice morning MORE, Alice?"

I pressed. 

"I just wanted to give you some smart advice." she warned.

More with the advice. She seems to be giving me a lot of advice these days. What with my smoking and small criminal record.

Whatever.

"Sure Alice! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Get on your bed before you get hurt. I feel so terrible. Forgive me! Now MOVE!"

What?

Why do I have to get on my bed?

Oh.

_Oh._

"Holy CRAP!"

A blond boy burst through the door.

Jasper.

I was seriously scared.

Jazz turned possessed when someone was messing with _his Alice _.

He looks at her in this weird _Alice mine_ way. One time this boy was flirting with her, and Jasper practically beheaded him.

I could tell I was gonna get my butt whooped today.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!?!?! TELL ME SO I WON'T HAVE A REASON TO DISMEMBER YOUR PUNY BODY!"

Yep. A good ass-whoopen' was on the way. 

"UMMM.. JAZZ? LET'S BE REASONABLE. OK?

CALM DOWN."

He was defiantly not calming down.

"YOU MADE HER CRY! YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUC…"

Thank God I cut him off.

"BYE!" I screamed simply. I was so scared out of my wits, that I ran past them both and grabbed my backpack.

I grabbed the hot pocket mom was holding out of me and sprinted to my Volvo.

Jasper was catching up to me.

Oh no.

I started the car soundlessly and almost hit Alice's Porsche.

I hope he didn't see that.

That was a jumpy ride to school.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I pulled in the school parking lot and sat there for a minute.

I got away from the demon that was inside Jasper.

THAT was a relief.

Since I was early, I turned on a CD and inspected the school.

Regular girl, regular girl, more regular girls.

You see, girls DIE over me for some reason. I guess you could call me a play-boy.

I date a girl, then I dump a girl. Right now I'm going out with this girl named Tanya.

I'm going to dump her today, so I'm looking for someone hot.

Then I saw her.


	2. Embarrasing Myself is What I Do Best

**A/N-YAY! MY FIRST REVIEW! THANKS gracethebestestvampire! U made my day!**

**I got so exited, I decided to write another chapter! And another thing-**

**TWILIGHT MOVIE COMING OUT IN 21 DAYS!!!!!**

**WOOHOO! Im going to see it 3 times with different peeps!**

**This chapter is a bit sad, so BE READY FOR SADNESS! ****L**

Chapter 2

Hurt

EPOV

She had brown hair that flowed down her back and chocolate brown eyes. Her features were angelic, with cherry red lips and long lashes. She had a red baby-doll top and acid-washed jeans. She was so beautiful, I thought I was going to cry.

What brought me back to reality was the fact that she was coming my way.

Sadly enough, I was still gaping at her beauty when she came to my car window.

"Umm…. Excuse me?"

The only thing that registered with me were the facts that she was talking to me and her voice was as angelic as her beauty. She didn't wear make up, which made her beauty more pronounced.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

Oh my God. I hope I was only imagining myself stuttering uncontrollably.

"Well, erm, my name is **(A/N- my name is Jessica. LOL!**

**NOT! ****J****) **Bella Swan. I'm a guide here at Forks High. If your lost, you can find me, or my boyfriend, Jacob Black.

What's your name?"

What was my name again?

"Ummm…. Erm…. Ed-ed-ed-Edward!"

Oh God. Now she thinks I'm retarded.

"Well, okay Edward. Remember, me or my boyfriend. If you can't figure out who he is, he has a band on his wrist like this- Oh, hi Jake!"

A young man stood behind her. He had long hair that just looks like it was cropped short not long ago.

WAIT

DID SHE SAY BOYFRIEND?

I felt small tears well up in my eyes.

I better not cry. If I cry, I swear, I'll shoot myself.

"This is Jacob."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled under her touch and opened his mouth to let her tongue in.

I was hysterical at this point.

I looked away. I couldn't handle the pain I was in.

A tiny voice in my head told me to drive away, but I couldn't handle leaving.

They were done as quickly as they had started, probably because Bella noticed I was still there.

She smiled halfheartedly.

"Sorry. Umm… Jake and I have to move on to the next car. Nice meeting you!"

And like that, she walked away. I heard Jacob whisper

"I'm not sorry"

She giggled like a school girl. They were head over

heals for each other. Probably in love.

That's when it hit me.

I was in love with her.

That's when I started crying.

Sobbing, might be more appropriate.

I cried long and hard, until I noticed the first bell, and rushed out of my car.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

BPOV

Jake was a great kisser. I knew I had something to do, but my thoughts were consumed with him.

I giggled and pulled away from him. He looked hurt. I quickly mended the situation by saying,

"We have to greet all the students in our grade at their cars, remember? We can do that more all we want when we get to your house. Kay?"

He smiled.

"I'll be right back."

I walked away from his gleaming face to the first car I saw. It was a nice silver Volvo.

I saw the guy in the car look at me with gaping eyes.

I got extremely self-conscious when people did that to me. That's how I met Jake.

I walked up to the cars window and knocked. It opened.

When I saw who was inside, I was taken aback. He was extremely gorgeous, but I only had eyes for Jacob, right?

Right.

"Umm…Excuse me?"

That didn't take him out of his weird spell.

Then he spoke.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

His voice was beautiful, too.

He blushed at his stammering, and I held back the urge to laugh.

"Well, erm, my name is Bella Swan. I'm a guide here at Forks High. If your lost, you can find me, or my boyfriend, Jacob Black.

What's your name?"

I really wanted to know his name.

"Ummm…. Erm…. Ed-ed-ed-Edward!"

That's a cute name!

"Well, okay Edward. Remember, me or my boyfriend. If you can't figure out who he is, he has a band on his wrist like this- Oh, hi Jake!"

My love was beside me. He looked wonderful.

I intended to kiss him lightly, but we got lost in the moment, and I forgot Edward was there.

I smiled.

"Sorry. Umm… Jake and I have to move on to the next car. Nice meeting you!"

I walked away from the Greek God sitting in the Volvo.

Jake whispered, "I'm not sorry"

I giggled uncontrollably.

**Please review! **

**A little Bella POV never hurt anyone, rite?**


	3. Hurting the Love of My Life

**A/N- YAY! I GOT 41 HITS FROM 5 DIFFERENT COUNTRIES!**

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT MEANS.**

**BUT I GUESS ITS GOOD!**

**I fixed the underlining! yay!**

**WOO HOO!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. But I can borrow the characters for a little while…**

Chapter 3

Say WHAT?

EPOV

The rest of the day was numb until lunch. I couldn't think of anything else other than Bella and Jacob. The angel fallen from heaven, with the demon sent here to torture me with her.

I wanted her. I _needed _her.

This is crazy.

I didn't even know her.

Was this just puppy love?

I hoped to God it was

When I entered the cafeteria, I was NOT pleasantly surprised to see Jasper at our table from last year. He was practically growling at me; thank goodness Alice was there.

Rosalie was next to Emmet. Of course. Then there was my empty seat. There was always two seats left at the table, though. Today, they were filled with a boy and a girl. The boy had russet skin, and a cropped haircut. The girl had long flowing hair and-

NO

_NO_

NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!

WHY ME?

When Bella spotted me, she smiled and waved.

Oh no.

Does God hate me?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

BPOV

I walked in the school with Jake after we were done. He kissed me on the cheek and told that he would see me at lunch.

While I was in class, I was thinking of my whole life. I was born in Phoenix, Arizona. I moved here when I was 15, and I've been living with my Dad ever since. The only reason I came here was to let my mom have her space with my step dad, Phil.

My dad's name is Charlie and he's the chief of police here in Forks.

I met Jake at my welcome home party. His dad is my dad's best friend, so Charlie was ecstatic when I told him we were dating. Were the same age, although Jake looks about 18 or 19. Of course, he's 17.

I don't know why, but Jake has a weird connection with dogs. He told me that we were going to get one if we get married.

Isn't that sweet?

Oh!

I met this girl named Alice that is the nicest person I've ever met. Her boyfriend Jasper is nice too, so they asked me to bring Jake to their lunch table.

So- here I am. Lunch. We find where Alice is easily, because there's a huge guy right next to her with a beautiful girl on his arm.

Also, Jasper was there.

I could tell we were going to get along with each other.

* * * * * *

Alice and I were talking when Edward walked in. When he saw me, he had the same dumb-struck look on his face. Like he had just watched lightning hit a tire. Then I noticed he was coming closer. He was still beautiful. He had piercing green eyes and bronze hair.

I saw him pull out a cigarette and light it. Uh-oh. I have asthma.

Oh, well. A girl's gotta deal.

Plus, he looks sexier that way.

Wait!

HE'S MAKING ME SECOND GUESS MY RELATIONSHIP WITH JAKE!

IM IN LOVE WITH JAKE!

WAS I?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

JPOV (Jacob's point of view)

Oh no.

Here comes that weird guy who was foaming at the mouth when he saw my girl.

He likes her.

A LOT.

But I don't want to tell her….

I just want him to get off my case.

I KNOW WHAT TO DO!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

EPOV

I got out a smoke. I needed my stress levels to be contained. I sat down next to Alice wordlessly.

Still, that was across the table from Bella.

I just wanted to pick her up and run with her. She was so beautiful.

I was about to make small talk with Alice when, who but Tanya, came up to me. She was eye balling Bella. Probably thinking that Bella was so much prettier than her. Anyway, she was SO needy, and she was just like, "Edward? Could you please come to my house tonight? I want my feet rubbed!"

I SWEAR.

RIGHT IN FRONT OF BELLA, TOO. I AM GOING TO KILL THIS GIRL.

So, I had the best idea ever.

"Umm…. Tanya….. I'm going to have to break-up with you. Your, like, the neediest person on the face of the earth.

And your not very pretty. Bye."

Well, it seemed like a good idea. But everyone in that lunchroom heard me. All the girls looked SO mad. All the boys were laughing hysterically. Bella looked like one of the mad ones.

"HOW DARE YOU?!?!? THIS IS A PERSON WITH FEELINGS! YOU SOB! GO TO HELL!"

She started crying, then Tanya started crying.

She ran out of the cafeteria with Tanya.

I just hurt the love of my life. I had to go after her.

"BELLA!"

**What will Jake do with Bella?**

**What will happen to Edward?**

**WHAT JUST HAPPENED?**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**OHH! IM MEAN!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! ****J**


	4. Nothing Could Be Worse

**HEEEYYYYY!**

**SO……..**

**IM TYPING FROM MY GRANDPA'S HOUSE**

**AND I DID THIS OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD.**

**SOO.. DON'T BLAME ME IF IT STINKS**

**OHHHHH- RANDOM MINUTE!**

**THIS IS A JOKE; so don't freak out**

**A black man walked into a restaurant and sat down**

**A white man then said, "Colored people aren't allowed here."**

**The black man then said, "Listen, sir. When I was born I was black. When I grew up I was black. When I'm cold I'm black, when I'm in the sun I'm black. When I'm sick I'm black, too. Also, when I die, I'll be black. But you, sir"-he gestured towards the man- "When you were born, you were pink. When you grew up, you were white. When you're sick, you're green. When you're cold, you're blue. When you're in the sun, you're red. And when you die, you'll be purple.**

**And you have the nerve to call me colored?"**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

**THAT IS SO INSPIREATIONAL!**

**LOVE IT! **

Chapter 4

Nothing Could Be Worse

BPOV

I heard my name being called.

It was Edward.

UGHHH!

I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM! HOW DARE HE DISRESPECT SOMONE LIKE THAT!

THE THING THAT BOTHERED ME THE MOST THOUGH WAS THE FACT HE WAS STILL GORGEOUS!

I resisted the urge to jump him badly. That would be bad on my resume.

I ran to the bathroom with the girl. She was seriously sobbing. I felt so bad to her. I clutched her against my chest. "Shhhhhh. It's okay. Shhh."

That's all I said for about 10 minutes. All the while, I heard someone banging the girls bathroom door. After about 8 minutes, I heard a deafening bang.

**OHHHHHH!!!!**

**IM SO MEAN!!!!!**

**ILL UPDATE ON MONDAY! IM SO SORRY!**

**THAT'S WHY I WAS TRYING TO MAKE YOU LAUGH! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**

**EVILNESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!**


	5. AN MY CONTACTS! NOT A CHAPTER!

**A/N-Heyyy!**

**This is not a chapter.**

**Im not going to cheat and give u it right now!**

**(even though it's already typed! MUAHAHAHA!)**

**I just wanted to give you my contacts.**

**.com/BeatlesGal411**

**AND my bestest buddy in the whole wide world:**

**.com/hreeceness**

**AND ALL MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE ON MY PROFILE.**

**Ummm… there is a video of me and my buddy**

**It called White Hannah and Nerdy Me.**

**Please pay no attention to my nerdy dancing.**

**It was all choreographed. I was supposed to be REALLY NERDY AND CREEPY!**

**I REALLY DON'T DANCE LIKE THAT!**

**If you have a you tube, message me saying ur from fan fiction.**

**WW'LL BE BUDDIES!**

**AND ILL GIVE YOU SPOILERS!**

**Heres my e-mail-**

**someson_ **

**We can chat daily, then. JUST DON'T STALK ME!**

**THANX!**

**-TwilightReader3137**


	6. Apologies

**A/N-**

**I don't know why im writing this.**

**Im SO sick right now. I am such a downer right now. So don't blame me if Edward really DOES shoot himself.**

**Its not my fault. Just my mood swings.**

Chapter 5

Apologies

EPOV

Ouch!

I slammed my head on the bathroom door. What a crack. I hope I don't have a concussion. Bella ran out, maintaining her gracefulness **(A/N- Is that a word?)** even though she was expecting the worst, like I had shot myself or something.

Her red blouse was soaked all the way through, showing her…erm…undergarments. Her eyes were red, and her face was stained with tears. Her eyes were also wide with fear.

She looked _so_ beautiful

This is sad to say, but she looked like a goddess. All damaged like that.

Suddenly, my mind was thrown overboard by the fact that Jacob was behind me. When he saw her, his eyes brimmed over with tears and he hugged her close. What a nub. The guy is just faking it. I knew it. I hoped some day Bella would see that he was a bad choice.

When she saw me, her eyes turned menacing.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry! I really am! I was just really mad!

You know how you do IRRATIONAL things when your mad?" I was ashamed of the heavy sarcasm and venom that coated my tone.

Oh well. I can't take it back.

Her eyes showed shock, then rage.

Oh God.

I am in some deep shit.

I'm gonna die now, right?

"You know WHAT, Mr. Cool Guy? TAKE THIS!"

In one swift movement, her fist was in my jaw. It hurt, too. The girl can through a punch.

At least I know now I'm on good terms with her.

I felt blood trickling down my lip.

This was just GREAT!

THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!

THE GIRL I LOVE PUNCHES ME IN THE FACE!

Suddenly, everyone in the room's eyes grew wide. What happened? Did a teach walk in?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

BPOV

This chump just said he loved me.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

JPOV

SAY WHAT?

OH NO HE DIDN'T!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

BPOV

Then I walked up and kissed him.

**OH SNAP!**

**MAJOR CLIFF HANGER!**

**I'LL WRITE TOMORROW!**

**:P **

**R+R!**


	7. Face Down

**A/N-**

**I HAD NO IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**So im just making it up as I go along.**

**Well, I WOULD'VE had enough time to plan it out, But SOME peeps decided that they would literally HUNT ME DOWN if I didn't update today. ;) **

**Soooooo….**

**Yea.**

**LOTS of music in this chapter. I HAD to put my fave bands in this one on these chapters. Or else, it wouldn't be my story. Im pretty much naming them all on the sly.**

**This is a BIG chapter, and turning point.**

**Don't bite my head off, Edward fans.**

Chapter 6

Face Down

EPOV

I sat on my bed. _OH MY GOD._

This is the worst day of my life.

I accidentally say I love Bella, whom I've never got to known, and she starts this MAJOR lip locking session with 

_IT._

I mentally dropped to my knees and screamed, "WHY GOD? WHY?!?!?!"

THEN Tanya kicks me with her four inch heals IN A BAD PLACE FOR MEN TO BE KICKED!

I screamed.

And Emmett CARRIED me to the nurse.

Yep. WORST DAY EVER.

I silently slipped my iPod into it's dock and turn it up as loud as it goes.

"_Face down in the dirt._

"_She said, 'This doesn't hurt'_

_She said, 'I finally had enough'"_

Oh.

This is the worst song that could ever play right now.

Lets turn it to…. 3OH!3.

"_Tell your boyfriend,_

_(boyfriend) _

_If he says he's got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't f****** scared of _

_Him!" _

Hah.

How ironic. 

Not even close to funny.

Umm… confession. I like the Ting Tings, even though I'm a boy. Everyone makes fun of me about it.

"_I ain't freaking,_

_I ain't faking this,_

_I ain't freaking,_

_I ain't faking this,_

_I ain't freaking,_

_I ain't faking this,_

_Shut up and let me go"_

Oh,

Ummm….

WOW.

What about the Beatles?

I can listen to them without crying, right?

10 minutes later……

WAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

IM CRYING MY SORRY EYES OUT!

WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME?

I'm in love!

I got to make it up to her!

IDEA!

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

BPOV

Jake and I changed plans. I didn't want to think about that "Edward" character. We were going to my house tonight.

We were watching Spiderman 3** (A/N-My favorite movie)**

and eating popcorn. I was lounged on the pillow of the couch (or as we call it, the elephant) and Jake lounged by the other end in the same position. After the movie was over, Jake picked me up and cuddled me against his warm chest.

"I love you" I said easily

"I love you more than you'll ever know"

AWWWWW!

HE'S NEVER SAID THAT BEFORE!

I twisted my head to look at his expression.

It held love.

"Ahhh.. Could you check the mail?"

What?

He's never looked so emotional.

So I got up, bewildered that I had to leave my warm spot, and walked outside. It was freezing. I wanted to get this over with. Why did he want me to get the mail?

When I got to the mail box, I looked for a package. Bill, bill, NIPSCO, magazine, bill.

But at the very back of the box, there was vanilla envelope with "Isabella Marie Swan" written in elegant script.

Woah.

I opened it, curious, and out fell a picture. I couldn't see who it was, but when I held it up to my face, it was Jake in a tux. He looked dashing. He was holding a ring box with something sparkly inside, and there was rose petals everywhere and……

Oh.

_Oh._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

OH MY GOSH!

I sprinted inside and stopped at the door, still breathing heavily.

When I opened the door, the scene from the picture was exact.

Then four little words escaped his smiling lips.

"Will you marry me?"

**OH NO!**

**THIS WILL MAKE IT MORE COMPLICATED ;)**

**Im a team Edward, so im as much agenst this as you are.**

**Review!**

**LUV U ALL!**


	8. NOT A CHAPTER!

Hello my beautiful, wonderful, awesome, spectacular, phenomenal, superb, sublime, reading buddies ;)

I have some awful news.

1- My computer was being a butt and deleted the next chapter,

2- I NEED IDEAS!

About the first one, my computer decided it wanted to be the biggest butt ever, and deleted my chapter.

AND now ill have to update on like, Sunday, cause I have to rake leaves of the elderly on Saturday, (im serious. Im in student council. I kno it just sounds like an awesome excuse, but its not.)

Would u rather have ur chapter or have me ake leaves for people who have polio and are paralyzed and have alsimers? (I cant spell it right, but that doES NO TAKE AWAY FROM IT ;) )

And, at the moment, except for the next chapter, I don't kno where this is going.

So PLEASE!!!!! Pm me and send me ur idea. I PROMISE I will read them all.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!

I hardly get reviews.

EVERYONE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE!

They are my entertainment!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANX A WHOLE LOT!

REMEMBER- REVIEW!

Now, go click at the bottom and review…..

Ur getting closer….

Come on……….

Almost there………

YEAH! U GOT HERE!

NOW REVIEW!

1

1

1

1

1

()


	9. My Gangster Self

**A/N- I AM SOOOO SORRY!**

**DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF!**

**Soo I raked the leaves….**

**And this one lady was CRAZY!**

**This guys yard was KNEE HIGH in leaves,**

**And his neighbor was just SCREAMING at us to not get it on her lawn.**

**We wanted to tell her she was a psycho woman, but that wouldn't of been nice.**

**THEN at one other house, this guy gave me a free house phone.**

**ITS AWESOME.**

**Now, this whole chapter is pretty much Alice's POV, and I started laughing at it.**

**Alice thinks funny ;)**

**Also there will be a lot of drooling and FAINTING (that's right) on Edwards part.**

**TEEHEE! Being in love is SO fun to write.**

**Also, I started naming the chapters, so we don't get confused.**

Chapter 7

Being My Gangster Self

APOV

At the Cullen Residence

My brilliant plan is not working. I NEED IT TO WORK!

I need Edward and Bella to fall in love. It was working GREAT until that one girl showed up and stated flirting with Edward. I have to take more drastic actions before that one guy purposes or something.

My pixie self slowly abandoned my body, and my inner sly fox took its place. This is going to be SO fun.

I picked up my phone and quickly dialed Bella's number, which she had given to me.

"Hello?"

She sounded a bit annoyed. Hmm. Wonder who stabbed her with a pencil.

"Hey Bella. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for a sleepover. I'll come and pick you up, if you want!"

I wanted her to say yes SO bad.

Right then, Rose walked in, listening to her iPod. She looked at me questionably, while I finished the call.

Suddenly, I heard a low moan and a grunt COMING FROM THE RECIEVER.

HOLY CRAP!

I guess I 'interrupted' something. NASTY!

Ummmmmm… TMI.

"Sur-"

"OKAY! ROSE AND I WILL BE THERE IN 10 MINUTES! BYE!"

I slammed the phone shut.

"Guess what Rose? We are going to have a sleepover!"

Rose smiled.

I jetted down the hallway and skidded to a stop at Edward's door. 'Fix You' by Coldplay was blasting through the whole house.

How depressing.

"Eddie????

Do you wanna come to my sleepover?"

"Will there be girls?"

"Yeah. Emmett and Jazz will be there, so you guys can just be guys and look at the girls!"

"Alright."

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I picked up Bella and brought her to my house. I immediately told her we needed to play a prank on my brother (Edward) and dress up like gangster girls and confuse him. She tilted her head to the side, and looked down. "Okay"

I ran her to my room, where I gave her the most REVEALING thing in there. It had a mini skirt and just a black bra, with fishnet tights and boots. I gave her a do-rag and let her where her hair down in it, and gave her a plastic gun that looked real. We also put her arms through a MILLION temporary tatoos. She looked awesome.

Rose and I did the same thing, and we tip toed down the hall to the front of Edwards door. Bella thought we were playing this prank on Jazz.

Bella suddenly kicked the door in, witch was a cool touch. She shouted "GIMMIE ALL YOUR MONEY, PUNK!"

And we raised our guns. Edward didn't recognize us, and his eyes when wide with fright.

He held up his hands. Witch was normal, but he then did something he has never done before. His eyes went even wider when he saw who it was, and his eyes went to Bella's chest. He stated drooling, then he fainted.

** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EDWARD WAS YOUR BROTHER??"

She screamed and hollered. Then her eyes went soft, and she said, "That was an awesome joke, though."

We hugged it out, blah blah blah, yadda yadda.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

EPOV

I can't believe they did that to me!

I do not take things like that lightly.

So, I found my water gun, filled it with freezing water, and crept down the stairs where they were talking together. Bella looked SO HOT in those sweats.

What was I saying?

I aimed at Alice, and I was aiming to shoot, when I heard something that made my heart stop and my face pale.

"I said yes."

**MUAHAHAHAAHAH!**

**LOVE U ALL!**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Where Has the Time Gone?

**A/N-**

**OME! Im so sad…. Someone stole my Breaking Dawn!**

**It took me forever to get enough money to buy it at Borders the first time! Now I have to break into my slowly dwindling bank AGAIN.**

**AND it's a snow day in Indiana. ITS LIKE, 10 FRIGGIN DEGREES!**

**School is delayed 2 hours, so im writing this. But SOME people live in TEXAS, SO THEY DON'T GET SNOW!**

**(yea, im talking to you!) haha, so sad.**

**Ughhhh…..it paines me to write a disclaimer. (sob) okay…. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Come on, steph. I'LL BUY EDWARD!**

**Please keep in mind, this is 6 monthes after the last chapter.**

Chapter 8

Where Has the Time Gone?

EPOV

This house has become Bella's second home now. I absolutely LOVE that fact. She spends the night here A LOT. Her and I have become brother and sister. (She FINALLY forgave me. GIRL CAN HOLD A GRUDGE) I love her more every day, and I wish I could be with her more then anything. I'd go gay for her. (not that there's anything wrong with that…)

Then again, she DOES bring that monster of a fiancé with her. Grrrrrrr….

Yes, that's right! FIANCE!

I literally hate that guy…. I don't know what she sees in him. Right now I am waiting for Bells to come over to the house, and I'm listening to Paramore. Decode is a great song…..

I heard a reassuring ding of the doorbell. The angel was here. I sprinted down the stairs and opened the door. She didn't bring _it. _A wave of comfort blasted through me. I could be myself, finally.

"Hey, little sis. You can just open the door, ya know. We gave you a key!" I scolded with a smile on my face.

Her face lit up when she saw me. I LOVED HER SMILE SO MUCH……

"Well, sheez. EX-CUUUSSSSSSE ME!" she said with a delicate snap of a finger.

"AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCEEE!!!!!"

She crowed loudly. I bet the whole Olympic Peninsula heard her.

"OH MY GOSH!!" I screamed. Her voice almost deafened me.

"If you can't handle the heat, get out of the kitchen, EDDIE. This is me and Alice night. Were going to go see a movie, and get some pizza."

Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"What are you going to see?"

"This one movie called 'Twilight'. I absolutely LOVE the lead, Rob Pattinson. He is SO sexy. He has tasseled bronze hair, and he has bright green eyes. I LOVE the series, too. It's about-"

She sank down the doorframe a bit, fanning herself for affect. What? That guy sounds like me. Ha. That's a self esteem blow.

"ENOUGH! IT SOUNDS LIKE A GIRL BOOK!" I didn't want to know anything else about this book. I heard it was about vampires….

"BBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!" I heard a certain pixie call.

"TIME TO GO!"

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**4 HOURS LATER**

"What do you want??" she said. I just dragged her further. She's going to love this. I sat her down on the piano bench.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

BPOV

The music that floated through the air was mesmerizing. It was the best thing I've ever heard. I felt small tears well up in my eyes as I listened to how his hands flowed so easily across the keys.

"Do you like it?"

"You made this?"

"You inspired this one."

The tears spilled over then. He was taken aback by my streaming tears. His eyes held sadness.

"I'm sorry" his large white hands stopped the keys. Did he think I didn't like it?

"THESE ARE HAPPY TEARS, DUMBASS! YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE BEST BROTHER EVER, RIGHT????" I said with a smile. His face lit up and he started from where he left off.

I think I love him.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** **

EPOV

We all settled in for bed. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, me, and Bells were all in the living room. Alice, Rose and Bella were sleeping on the pull out mattress, and the OTHER GUYS slept on the couches. Only problem was, there was no room for me.

"I'll just sleep on the floor."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS? YOU'LL GET TOO COLD!"

Bella screeched.

"SLEEP BY ME OR SOMETHING!" she said.

UMMM…..

Oh, HOW many dreams I have had of Bella and I sleeping in the same bed. I don't know if I could contain myself…

An IRRISISTABLE invitation.

"Fine."

I got up from the floor and got on the mattress. Emmett's eyes got wide. He was going to make some bad comment, I just know it.

I shot him the look.

He shut up. I got on the end of the mattress and faced the opposite way as Bella. She was asleep in minutes. That's when I slipped into unconsciousness.

I woke up at about 3:00 AM. I turned to see that everyone was asleep.

"Edward?"

WHAT??

Bella spoke so clearly, I thought she was awake. She sighed restlessly and turned over to face me. She was asleep.

I couldn't contain my love for her any longer. I dipped my head the slightest bit and my lips touched hers. She sighed unconsciously. I kissed her more deeply, and she actually responded to me.

SHE KISSED ME BACK.

This is the best day of my life.

Then I felt the flash of a camera.

**I WILL UPDATE SOON!**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY BEFORE.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Guess what im gonna say next…**

**U GUESSED IT!**

**RRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!**


	11. Alice Is Going to DIE!

**A/N- I AM LIVID RIGHT NOW!**

**GRRRRRRRRRR……**

**I have fall for you by secondhand serenade stuck in my head, and I cant get it out…**

**Tonight will be the night when I fall for you over aagggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggaaaaaaiiiiiiinnn!**

**Nice tune to….**

**GRRRR! THIS IS WHAT I MEAN!**

**Im just having a bad week…**

**BUT IM GONNA SEE TWILIGHT ON SUNDAY!**

**YAY!**

**When my mom ordered the ticket, she totally forgot I had church that day.**

**HOW AM I GONNA EXPLAIN THAT I BLEW OF CHURCH FOR A VAMPIRE MOVIE?**

**Haha, help me with that one…**

**Alright, disclaimer time -tear- I GOTTA BE STRONG! Okay, I DON'T OWN THE AWESOME THING THAT IS TWILIGHT, CAUSE THAT BELONGS TO MY FAVORITE AUTHOR, STAEPHANIE MEYER.**

**Alrighty then, without further ado…..**

**EDAWRD!!!!!! YAY!**

**Oh, im exited cause my birthdays in a few days…**

**Wait, I said without further ado…..**

**OH WELL!**

Chapter 9

ALICE BETTER WEAR A HELMET WHILE SHE SLEEPS TONIGHT!!!!!!

BPOV

I was sitting next to Edward on a park bench. He played with my hair, examining it. He did this a lot, even when I wasn't dreaming. Suddenly, I exclaimed, "Oh, Edward! I love you with all my heart! All my soul and strength! I would openly die for you! Give up my wants and dreams! Please marry me! Please! I love you I love you!"

He bent down and simply said, "You are my life now."

And then I woke up.

Say WHAT?

I stared incredulously at the morning light. I turned, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

I smelled shaving cream from the bathroom down the hallway.

So I grumbled and got out of my comfy spot, trying not to wake up Rose, who was still sleeping.

When I got to the bathroom, I saw Emmett shaving.

"Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ed? I gotta tell him about my dream I had last night."

"Oh, ummm…. He's up in Alice's room. Don't know why. Tell him to let me borrow his shaving cream. I'm all out."

I stared disbelievingly at the huge glop of stuff on his face.

"THAT'S WHY! GOD, EMMETT! YOU ACT LIKE YOU HAVE A 4 FOOT BEARD!"

"WELL, YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST STEPPED OUT OF A FREAK SHOW! YOUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A HAYSTACK!"

We both glowered at each other. Emmett, to make me laugh, grabbed his razor and touched his pant leg with it. He made this hilarious 'hissssss' kind of sound and whispered, "I'm on fire."

I lost it then. I started hysterically laughing.

"Thanks, dude. Bye."

I rushed up the winding staircase to Alice and Jasper's room. I heard a high-pitched laughing and a _**VERY**_ angry voice yell, "Give me the CAMERA!

I'LL DYE YOUR HAIR BLUE WHILE YOU SLEEP, DAMMIT! I WILL!"

I busted in the room and I couldn't believe what I saw. Alice was hanging upside down from her ceiling and Edward was torturing her by tickling her. She was blue in the face with laughter. "NEVER!" she screamed loudly. "YOU WILL NEVER FIND IT!" Suddenly, she did a back bend and unhooked the handcuffs that were holding her upside down. She dropped head first, and landed on her feet. I don't get her flexibility. Anyway, she ran full speed to her bed and threw up her mattress. Under it was a camera. She violently threw the device at me and said, "KEEP IT SAFE!" I curled myself around it and fell to the floor. I was seriously on top of it. If someone wanted it, they would have to lift up my chest area. All men are afraid to do that unless their pervs, which Edward is not. I have the upper hand, here.

Then I got a great idea.

I stuck it inside my bra.

When Edward saw me do it, his eyes went wide.

"HA! YOU CAN'T GET IT NOW!" Yes, that was a great idea.

"Give me the camera, Bella." he was going to be Mr. Nice Guy now, huh? Well, I got news for him.

"Why? Why do you want it now? If you want this,"-I pointed to my left boob- "You'll have to take all of me with you!!!!!"

His eyes looked like base balls in their sockets and his face went in a blush from chin to hairline. Ha. Gotcha.

This is why men are so stupid.

He KNOWS that he could just chase me to the stairs, watch me fall, the camera will fall out, he would get it from me. But no. He just stares at me for God knows how long.

************************************************************************************************

EPOV

Oh wow.

How will I get it now? She can't know I like her! SHE CAN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT PICTURE!

"What's in here that made you so weird, Eddie-puss?"

I LOVE it when she calls me that. It's an awesome pet name. Wait.

SHE'S GOING TO LOOK AT THE PICTURE!

"It's my camera and I just wanted it back." That's a good excuse, right?

"Then why is it pink?"

Dammit. Forgot about that.

Then I got a good idea.

She was just about to turn it on when I said, "Alice took a picture of me in the shower, without me knowing, to tell everyone that I'm small."

"EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"

Ha. That's the best joke I've ever heard. She threw it at me and screamed, "ALICE! YOU'RE A SICKO!" she ran out of the room gagging. I love messing with her.

************************************************************************************************

APOV

"YOU FOOL!!" I screamed at her. How dare she fall for that? "HOW CAN YOU FALL FOR THAT! YOU KNOW I DON'T DO THAT! NOW WE HAVE TO GET IT BACK!!"

I just got the perfect plan……

************************************************************************************************

EPOV

I was in my room examining the picture. How could she get such a good angle? She was all the way across the room!

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"Alice, go away. Your not getting it back!"

"It's not Alice." someone said in a seductive voice. The angel.

I looked up and it was Bella. She had a bikini on and her hair was up in a pony-tail.

"Wanna go for a _swim_?"

Oh wow. Did she like me?

"Uhhh, with Alice and Jasper and Rose and Emmett?" I said in a shaky voice. She was SOOOOOO beautiful. I felt sweat go down the side of my face.

"No silly. Just _you _and _me._" while she said it, she slowly walked across the room and perched herself on my lap. Her hands grabbed my face and her lips went dangerously close to mine. I was scared. What should I do?

"Drop the camera on the floor." she whispered. OH GOD!

I did what she told me to, and as soon as I did, Alice bounded into the room and grabbed the camera. Bella jumped up to, and said, "You SERIOUSLY would have kissed me? I thought Alice was lying! SICKO!"

**Well, their lines between friends and lovers went dangerously blurred there, huh?**

**THE SUSPENSE IS PILED ON!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Crying

**A/N- I LOVED TWILIGHT!**

**It was very good, and I got awesome seats. **

**At the beginning of their infamous kiss, I screamed, "OH COME ON! THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!"**

**A bunch of people shooshed me…..**

**Teehee. Anyway, all you jacob lovers, DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF!**

**Edward lovers, there is a party at my house celebrating!**

**JK but that would be fun.**

**Alrighty then….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight sadly, but the movie rocked!**

**OHH! TRIVIA!**

**1: Stephanie Meyer was in the movie and I saw her for like 3 seconds.**

**2: Did anyone else notice that the word Twilight is in the national anthem? I sure did ;)**

Chapter 10

Crying

EPOV

I WAS SO APPALED.

How dare she do that? Now she knows I like her! It was irrational! Any guy would have done it!

Acting on the rage I felt, I stomped out of my bedroom. I stormed in the living room to the front door. She was sitting on the couch, with some clothes and a book. How could she look so good doing that?

"Thanks." I said with as much venom as I could manage.

She looked up at me, her big brown eyes full of hurt and confusion. Her brow furrowed.

"What for?"

Why is she so innocent? It just hurt me more.

She scanned my standing position, trying to decipher what I felt.

Her eyes locked in mine, and suddenly her facial expression turned to understanding.

"Ed, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I just did what the crazy pixie from hell told me to. I wanted the camera, too. And I was mad at you. Don't take it so personally. I don't want to lose one of my best friends for some stupid prank."

She pranced over to me and gave me a big, warm hug. Her tiny body smashed into mine. She was so petite, so fragile. She was a lot taller then the stupid spikey haired freak, but she was still so _breakable._ I felt like every time she fell, (which was a lot,) she would shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Then she did something that I wouldn't of guessed.

She kissed me on the cheek.

It was small and unimportant, but I loved it.

"I gotta go home. Jake's waiting. Bye."

She got her coat and hat and waved goodbye.

************************************************************************************************

I'm at Walmart right now. IT'S SO BIG!

Hmm… lets see.

Milk…got it.

Eggs…got it.

Cookie dough…got it.

Doritos…yep.

I felt the ringing of my phone in my back pocket.

"_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again-"_

It's a text from Bella.

**Ed? Reply back 2 me.**

I was instantly curious. She doesn't say that unless something's wrong.

**Yea?**

There was a bit of a pause this time.

**Come over rite now. Jake died.**

**OHHH!**

**HE DIED!**

**Ill tell u how in the next chapter..**

**Dun dun da!**

**Luv ya'll.**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Declaring Ourselves

**A/N- ALRIGHT! ENOUGH WITH THE CRAZY COMMENTS!**

**Gosh… I WAS THREATENED 4 TIMES!**

**Dude, that's not cool…**

**You'll have a big surprise in this chapter…..**

**IT'S SO SWEET! I STARTED CRYING!**

Chapter 11

Unfaithful

EPOV

I don't know what clicked right then.

Determination. Common Sense. Bravery.

Love.

I broke out into a run with my cart. People stared. I wouldn't care if the world was ending. I had to get to her house.

I jumped up on my cart and zoomed effortlessly through the aisles. It was just like riding a skateboard.

I went through the checkout as fast as I could, and RAN.

I don't think I've ever run so fast.

I sped to Bella's house, and I saw her standing out on the front lawn waiting for me.

When she saw me, she collapsed on the ground and sobbed. She was shaking so hard, I thought she was having a seizure.

"Bella! Bells! It's okay!

"NO IT'S NOT!!"

She was delirious with rage and sadness. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Tell me what happened. Lets get some sugar in you."

"THE DOCTOR ALREADY SAID I GOT OVER MY SH-SH-SHOCK!"

"Doctor, schmockder. I am getting food in you."

I picked her up effortlessly and she was soaked with sweat and tears. The whole way to the kitchen, she gripped to my shirt for dear life and cried. I laid her down on the breakfast nook and got some instant oatmeal.

"Tell me what happened." I said quietly.

"H-h-h-he he he ch-ch-cheated o-on m-m-m-me!!!"

Did I hear right?

"He cheated on you?" my face couldn't cover the rage I felt.

"Y-y-y-yes!!! H-h-he w-w-was t-t-talk-k-ing to h-h-her on h-his ph-pho-phon-phone an-and h-he g-go-got h-hi-hit by a-a-a c-ca-car!!"

"He got hit by a car? Is that what you said?" this didn't make sense. I saw the guy two days ago!

"I can't believe it! How could he do such a thing?" I was the maddest I've ever been.

She broke into a cold sweat and her eyes became very small. "It's because I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough for anyone. Nobody loves me!" her voice raised up a few octaves and her hands shook.

"Bella." I can't believe what I was about to say. I hope it makes her feel better.

"Bells, I love you. I love the blush that forms on your cheeks and your angelic voice. How you're the clumsiest person I've ever met, and how your eyes,-" I stared at her and a scarlet blush formed on her cheeks- "mesmerize everyone. Your so happy all the time, yet you overreact to silly things. You are the most beautiful person on the face of the earth. I'm in love, but I will wait. I would wait till the day I die, and if you could be mine for that last five minutes, that would be fine by me. Now don't EVER think that you aren't loved, because that is such a lie. Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jazz, Carlisle! Not to mention your dad and your mom and everyone else. I bet your Esme's favorite! Your not even biological!-" I chuckled "Not to mention every other boy at school. Please, please don't ever say that to me again."

She just stared at me with wide eyes. She stopped crying, and shaking, and maybe even breathing.

"I love you, too."

Huh?

Did I hear her?

"What?"

"I said, I love you too."

Then I lunged for her soft lips.

**MUAHAHAHA!**

**CLIFFY!**

**YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**REVIEW AND I'LL FINISH IT!**


	14. Misunderstandings

**A/N- **

**Hey peeps!**

**I'm sorry I take long to respond. You might think I have ADHD. Well I don't. I'm just a procrastinator. I forget things easily, too. Like one ti- OMG! A KITTY!**

**SEE?**

**Haha, luv u all.**

**This is really short, so I'll make an extra long one soon to make up for it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't make me do it. It's pure torture.**

Chapter 12

Purdue Won **(im wearing a Purdue shirt right now)**

She closed her eyes and turned away.

"Why?" I was so hurt. Did she REALLY love me?

I see our relationship as Purdue against Notre Dame. Notre Dame is a great team, and I see them as Jacob. They are strong, and they were winning, for a while. The Purdue seemed to be getting some points back, like when she kissed me in her sleep, that was a touchdown. Then, WAM! Purdue won the last 3 seconds of the game. It doesn't happen often, and Notre Dame fans were screaming mad. (aka Bella) But of course, in all due respect, I would never cheer for Jacob's demise. Sure, the bastard deserved it, but I would never do that to Bells.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"Because I don't want to go through that again."

"Go through what?"

"A break up."

Does she think I don't love her enough to marry her?

"Actually, I was thinking of a different commitment."

She rolled up into a ball and started balling again. Oh God. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

BPOV

Did you hear that? A different commitment. He loves someone else. I'm never good enough for anyone.

"YOU BASTARD!!"

His eyes got wide with hurt. So much hurt, it made me die inside. Not that anyone was occupied in there.

Then he broke down and cried.

I've never seen him cry before, but it was terrible. His perfect face flushed, and his bright green eyes went dull with tears. He constantly ran his perfect white fingers through his bronze locks, and he clutched his hands to his chest for support.

"But I love you." he whispered.

**SORRY! REVIEW!**

**CLIFFY!**

**WITH ULTRA SUPER DUPER FANTASTIC LOVE,**

**Lily (aka TwilightReader3137)**


	15. Twilight

**A/N- HELLO MY WONDERFUL PEEPS!**

**Umm…Im sorry I haven't updated in a while. A LOT HAS BEEN GOING ON!**

**I tried out for drama club, it was my b-day…..**

**Yadda yadda.**

**Alright……**

**I have a new idea for a story. It's about Renesmee going to HS, finding a boy, and bringing him home. HILARITY ENSUES!**

**One shot, or short story, about 5 or 6 chapters. Tell me if I should do it or not.**

**Luv ya'll!**

Chapter 13

Twilight

BPOV

"I know you don't love me." I said, a bit cocky even though he was still crying, which tore me apart.

"How could you ever think that Bella? You know I mean it!"

"Someone as perfect as you could never love _me_!" I said, a bit flustered that he didn't get it. The love of my life just died, and he's playing this crap on me! That's just sick."Look, Bells!" he wailed, and pulled a little black box from his pocket. He opened it in one fluid moment, and a beautiful diamond engagement ring claimed all of my attention.

Maybe there is hope.

"Wh-wha-whats that for?"

He saw that he got my attention, and gave me a crooked smile that made my heart crumble its hard shell and melt. "Before you called me, I had went to the jeweler store, then Wal-mart."

"But that's not for me, is it?"

He chuckled at my bewildered expression. "Yes, love. It is for you."

He silently put the ring down on the counter, and pulled me into a hug. Is this happening?

"But you knew I was with Jake!"

He winced a bit at the last word.

"I was prepared to beg, no joke."

"And I would have said no." I looked down sadly. He understood fully what I meant. "And you would have been mad at me for trying to break you guys up. Then, I would be out of love, and probably would have killed myself." he said truthfully. He knew me all too well.

"You would have killed yourself???" I screamed. Horrified and shocked, I slapped him, which was a surprise to me, and him.

His face was pure shock, until resolve fluttered in his eyes. "You do care." he said.

"OF COURSE I CARE, YOU FOOL!"

He pulled back from our embrace, and smiled at me. "Bella?"

"Uh-huh?"

He smiled slightly at my simple answer.

"I love you. I love you with all my soul. Please marry me!"

My eyes pricked a bit. Was I that stupid?

Of COURSE he loved me. There was no other explanation.

I moved my hands to the back of his hair, and forced his lips to mine.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Five Years Later…..**

EPOV

"Bells?" I called.

"Edward? Is that you? I'm getting changed." she called back to me.

Getting changed?

Hmmmmm……

I dropped my briefcase down and practically sprinted to our bedroom.

I guess she sensed I was there, because she unlocked the door.

I came in to her wearing some old sweat pants and a bra.

"Alright." she said. "I'm done."

She came up and hugged me, her beautiful face glowing with happiness. She was mine.

**YES!**

**Im sorry, but that's it**.

**This story is all finished. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL IN A BIT! SO DON'T WORRY!**

**I think im going to do that Renesmee thing, then do the sequel.**

**Thank you guys for all your awesomeness, and for all my reviewers like vampire legend and Forgetfull77.**

**And here goes the list….**

**Roxymar,**

**VanessaGirl123,**

**Gracethebestestvampire,**

**Elmo's-Ninja,**

**TanyaGill, **

**Twigaloo,**

**Lipgloss chick**

**Twilight-chick3,**

**And springawakening1294.**

**THANX!**

**Sign me too ur author alert, cause theres a new story coming!**

***tear* BYE!**


End file.
